Rawzom
Rawzom is the king of the Raven Tribe. When the CHI war started, he was bribed into joining sides with the Crocodile Tribe. The Raven tribe is always willing to get their hands for 'trinkets and treasures' which normally leads to them being bought into fighting and stealing from other tribes. Rawzom has great eyesight and becasue of this, he is known to prey on other animals from above. Rawzom's main weapon is the Slashersekt, which is a weapon that has always belonged to the Raven Tribe and is not stolen. His tribes vehicles include Razcal's glider and Razer's CHI Raider. Biography (From LEGO.com) Grand Thief Master of the Ravens, Rawzom is not above petty thievery when the mood strikes him. He’s slick and practiced – be sure to double-check your pockets if he gets anywhere near! In addition to his petty larceny, Rawzom has excellent eyesight, making him a perfect tracker from high above CHIMA. Background Market Day Since the race for the Golden Chi was happening on Market Day, the Ravens arranged for Ripnik to steal the Chi and get away undetected. Rawzom was with Razar and Razcal when a shocked Laval found that his Speedor was stolen. Seeing that there was only one tribe who would know of anything, he and Eris went to the Raven hut. The Ravens were surprised to see Laval scolding them for stealing his Speedor. Laval refused Razar's continuous attempts to make him a good deal, and eventually Rawzom and Razcal pushed Laval away. Seeing as he wouldn't let it go, they began to throw their valuables at the Lion, and he hid behind his Speedor with Eris to devise a plan. Later, Laval and Eris came by to make a good deal, to which the Ravens gladly accepted. When Eris said they would trade the Box of Nothing for Laval's Speedor, the Ravens accepted the deal and traded for the box. They then made the box into a good deal for the Rhinos, who happened to stop by. However, everyone noticed that the Chi went missing, and that the Ravens left the Market area. In turn, they went on a hunt for the Ravens, and caught them flying off with the Chi. As Laval began to mess everything up and knock down the Chi Raiders holding the Golden Chi, and cornered Rawzom, Razcal and Razar, they reluctantly gave back the Chi, repainted the Speedor, and told them that the Crocodiles were behind the whole thing, although they paid very well. Attack on Eagle Spire During the attack on Eagle Spire, Rawzom was on the scene when Laval and Eris arrived seeking air support in order for the Lions to assist the Eagles. Later, he, along with Razar, congratulated Ripnik for successfully tricking and double-crossing every Tribe currently fighting in the battle. The trio was shocked to discover that the Crocodiles were going to pull Eagle Spire down from the sky, getting rid of all Lions, Eagles and Wolves. In retaliation, the Ravens took to the skies in their jets, destroyed the chains on the Spire, and saved the day, and their "customers". Trivia *Despite being the supposed leader of the Ravens, Rawzom is never shown leading the Raven tribe, interestingly, he is shown as more of a henchmen than a leader, this is noticable in the episode Market Day. *Rawzom has only appeared in two sets so far, 70006 Cragger's Command Ship, and 70114 Sky Joust. *According to the Slashersket's bio, Rawzom's name is a play on awesome. *In one episode, Rawzom speaks, but curiosly uses Razar's voice. Episode Appearances *Incomplete Category:Leaders Category:Ravens Category:Characters Category:Male Warriors Category:Redeemed characters Category:Kings/Queens